nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
JFK Quotes
"We'll be judged more by what we do here than anywhere else." — At the beginning. "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, so hit the power!" — At the beginning. "Call the department of energy, we need power!" — At the beginning. Killing a Zombie: "Negotiations: one piece at a time." — Upon getting a kill "Pain is temporary, pride is forever!" — Upon getting a kill. "They should put my face on the silver dollar." — Upon getting a kill. An obvious reference to how his face is on the silver dollar. "Fail miserably, achieve greatly!" — Upon getting a kill. "Who's your President now, stale-skin?" — Upon getting a kill. "Stick it in here, Uncle Zeddy!" — Upon getting a kill. "Let us not negotiate the undead with fear, but with bullets!" — Upon getting a kill. "I am all that is man!" — Upon getting a kill. "Just like the Solomon Isles!" — Upon getting a kill, referencing to the time he served in the navy during World War II. "That's a wicked digger." — After a knife kill. "Can you dig it?" — After a knife kill. This line may be a reference to the cult classic film The Warriors, as the phrase is first used in the film. "Taste the flavor, chopper!!!" — After a knife kill. A possible reference to Skittles commercials, where the tag line is Taste the rainbow or Taste the flavor. "Oh, pisser!" — After a knife kill. "Take that, skinny!" — After a knife kill. "I made this look reeeaaal good!" — Upon a headshot. "Inaugurate this marble eyes!" — Upon getting a headshot. "I am all that stands between the dead and the White House!" — Upon getting a headshot. "Never fight out of fear, but never fear to fight!" — Upon getting a headshot, referencing to the line in his Inaugural speech "Never negotiate out of fear, but never fear to negotiate." "Take that, you Warren Commission dick!" — Upon getting a headshot; A reference to the group who investigated his assassination. "I said: Eat it, rot!" — Upon getting a headshot. "The cost of freedom is high, but I will pay it!" — Upon getting a headshot. "Take that to the paper ya pisser." — Upon getting a headshot. "*sings first line of National Anthem* Oh say can you see... BOOM!" — After a explosive kill. "You're making the mess on my floor, munchers." — After an explosive kill. "It's raining zombies like a bastard down here!" — After an explosive kill. "Bombs for the zombs!" — After an explosive kill. "*sings second line of National Anthem* By the dawn's early light... BABOOM!" — After an explosive kill. A reference to an earlier quote. "You're better than that Jack, get it together!" — Upon killing a crawler. "Executive Order 112477: DIE!" — Upon killing a crawler. "Ah! The smell! I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." — Upon killing a Gas Zombie. "You have been nominated for death, Shambler!" — Upon killing a Gas Zombie. A reference to the Shambler, a monster appears in Quake. "Ah, who cut the cheese?!" — Upon killing a Gas Zombie. "And I thought they smelled bad Ah, on the outside." — Upon killing a Gas Zombie, referencing Han Solo from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. "I said freeze!" — Upon getting a kill with Winter's Howl/Winter's Fury. "I just gave him the cold shoulder!" — Upon getting a kill with Winter's Howl/Winter's Fury. "Why don't you just... chill out." — Upon getting a kill with Winter's Howl/Winter's Fury. "A zombie mis-educated is a zombie lost!" — Upon multiple kills. "I know there is a devil, for I see a storm coming, and his hand is in it!" — Upon multiple kills. "Good ol' fashioned, Irish beatdown!" — Upon multiple kills. "You're all gonna die, uh...AGAIN!" — Upon multiple kills. "You're all PARDONED!" — Upon multiple kills. "Argh...hands off the merchandise lurkers!" — Upon multiple kills. "*speaks in Boston accent* The beast of Boston...Raagh!" — Upon multiple kills. "On this earth, God's work is in our hands. Huzzah!" — Upon multiple kills. "In the time of turmoil, knowledge is power!" — Upon multiple kills. "Who's the president? Who? Huh? Who?" — Upon multiple kills. "Chief! You dropped something!" — After shooting a zombie's arm off. "I'll put that limb next to my Pulitzer." — After shooting a zombie's arm off. "Don't lose an arm on my account!" — After shooting a zombie's arm off. "If pain is good then I can walk to work!" — After blowing a zombie's leg off. "Ha! You are no more!" — Upon getting a kill with the Ray Gun. "*Laughs* winning the Space Race now!" — Upon getting a kill with the Ray Gun. A reference to how he was the President during the great space race. "With great clarity!" — Upon getting a kill with the Ray Gun. "Off the earth with you!" — Upon getting a kill with the Ray Gun. "Ha! Just like back in Roswell!" — Upon getting a kill with the Ray Gun. Reference to his service times in WWII. Being hit by a ZombieEdit "Do I look like a guy with a foot fetish?" — When getting attacked by a crawling zombie. "Get off my bunions!" — When getting attacked by a crawling zombie. "Calm your liver Mr. Wiggles." — When getting attacked by crawling zombie. "Forgive one's enemies, but never, ever, forget their names!" — Upon killing a zombie that attacked him. A possible reference to a similar quote in the opening cutscene. "Ich bin ein Berliner!" — Upon killing a zombie recently hit him; from Kennedy's speech in West Berlin, meaning "I am a Berliner". Awkwardly enough, a Berliner is a type of doughnut. "I see an America, unafraid of beauty and grace...but you beasts aren't helping!" — Upon killing a zombie that attacked him. "You want a taste of my size 10's don't ya?" — When attacked by a crawling zombie. Ammo: "Need a mag like yesterday!" — When low on ammo. Reference to his service times in World War II. "Gun-gauge is pointin' at E!" — When low on ammo. "I need a re-up." — When out of ammo. "No ammo, pass the buck!" — When out of ammo. Reference to Harry Truman's "The Buck Stops Here" sign on his Presidential Desk. "Could use some ammo soon!" — When low ammo. "Ugh...no ammo!" — When out of ammo. "Your president needs slugs!" — When out of ammo. "Ammo! That's an order!" — When out of ammo. "Ugh...need some beans for the chowder here!" — When out of ammo. This line appears as a small easter egg in Ascension. Hellhounds: (This was to be used in the game as proven by PC audio files until the creation of the Pentagon Thief) "Gotta walk the dog in the park." — At the start of a hellhound round. "Looks like Dicky Nixon's mutt, Checkers." — At the start of a hellhound round. "Antihistamine! My nose may run, but I will not!" — At the start of a hellhound round "Sit! Stay! Die!" — At the start of a hellhound round "Good! I hate dogs!" — After killing a hellhound "That's for making me sneeze!" — After killing a hellhound "Defecate in your own yard, you ugly mutt!" — After killing a hellhound "Now, play dead!" — After killing a hellhound Receiving weapons: "Now it's the time for action." — After buying an M16 off the wall. "I...am an idealist...with a sniper rifle." — After receiving a sniper rifle/M14. A reference to his assassin, Lee Harvey Oswald. "Don't wanna get too close. Zed goop stains." — After receiving a sniper rifle/M14. "Full auto zombie slaying death in the palm of my hands." — After buying an MP5K off the wall. "A most perfect weapon." — After buying an SMG off the wall. "I like this, a lot." — After buying an SMG off the wall. "I should keep one of these under my desk in the Oval office." — After buying an MPL off the wall. "Gonna make some Zed chowder." — After receiving a shotgun. "When efforts and courage are not enough, *sighs* a shotgun helps." — After receiving a shotgun. "Time to get dirty!" — After buying a Bowie Knife off the wall. "But I want it!" — When trying to buy a weapon off the wall/clear a debris/use the elevator with insufficient funds. "Come on, I'm good for it!" — When trying to open a door with insufficent funds. Power-ups: "Ah, just what the doctor ordered." — Upon getting a Max Ammo power-up. Similiar to a quote by Nikolai Belenski in Kino Der Toten. "Your country thanks you." — Upon getting a Max Ammo power-up. "Builds faster than a Communist building a wall!" — Upon getting a Carpenter power-up. A reference to the Berlin Wall. "The time to repair the barricade is when the sun is shining." — Upon getting a Carpenter power-up. "Double the pleasure, double the pain." — Upon getting a Double Points power-up. A possible reference to a quote by Richtofen. "I'm seeing in two's!" — Upon getting a Double Points power-up. "I comin' for you all!" — Upon getting a Insta-Kill/Death Machine power-up. "Twice the man I used to be!" — Upon getting a Double Points power-up. "M to the A to the D!" — Upon getting a Nuke. Reference to Mutually Assured Destruction, a thermonuclear war scenario. "And that's how you push the button!" — Upon getting a Nuke. "Understatement of the century." — Upon getting a Nuke. Perk-a-colas: "Ugh...in the Navy for years, never tasted anything that fishy." — Upon drinking Quick Revive. An obvious reference to his service years in WWII. "Ah, hail to the chief!" — Upon drinking Jugger-nog. "Feelin' sp-peedy!" — Upon drinking Speed Cola. "Let's pull the trigger on these scum-divers!" — Upon drinking Double Tap Root Beer. Downed or revived: "My country thanks you." — Upon being revived. "I never hoped for an easy life, just to be a stronger man." — Upon being revived. A refrence to his one liner at the end of the solo intro. "What? I was...just...resting my eyes." — Upon being revived. "Back and better than ever!" — Upon being revived. "Back in the game, kids." — Upon being revived Pack-a-punch: "Ask not what your gun can do for you, but what you can do for your gun!" — While waiting for Pack-a-Punch Machine. A reference to his inaugural address. "I need that now..." — While waiting for Pack-a-Punch Machine. "Things do not happen, they are made to happen." — After receiving a Pack-a-Punched weapon. "Finally, let's do this!" — After receiving a Pack-a-Punched weapon. "It's go-time!" — After receiving a Pack-a-Punched weapon. "Gimme gimme!" — After receiving a Pack-a-Punched weapon. Mystery Box: "Rack 'em up!" — After getting a Galil/AUG from Mystery Box. "I hold the key to peace in my hands." — After getting an AUG from Mystery Box. "As Teddy Roosevelt once said: walk lightly and carry a BFG!" — After getting a Commando from Mystery Box. Reference to Theodore Roosevelt's "Big Stick" Diplomacy. "Rapid-fire Hellfire." — After getting a Spectre from Mystery Box. "I shall not be afraid to use this." — After getting a RPK from Mystery Box. "Hail to the chief baby!" — After getting a Dragunov from Mystery Box. A reference to Duke Nukem's famous line. "Line 'em up and lay 'em down." — After getting a L96A1 from Mystery Box. "Munchers, ride shotgun." — After getting a SPAS-12 from Mystery Box. "This is my sword, my Excalibur." — After getting a HS-10 from Mystery Box. "What kind of bad luck is this?" — After receiving a Python from Mystery Box. "Time for a zombie missile crisis." — After getting a M72 LAW from Mystery Box. A reference to the Cuban Missile Crisis. "Now this is power." — After getting a Crossbow from Mystery Box. "The man may die, undead will rise. This Ray Gun lives on." — After getting a Ray Gun from Mystery Box. "Ugh, whoever invented this must be insane..." — After getting a Monkey Bomb from Mystery Box. A reference to Edward Richthofen, the creator of the monkey bomb, who was insane. "Disturbing." — After getting a Teddy Bear from Mystery Box. "I'm the president of the United States. Open!" — When trying use Mystery Box without the needed points. Interactive: "'Atta boy, Bob!" — When McNamara gets a headshot. "Go, Big Mac, go!" — When McNamara gets a headshot "I knew I appointed you for a reason!" — When McNamara gets a headshot "That's how a Sec-Def takes care of business!" — When McNamara gets a headshot "Make 'em bob, Bob!" — When McNamara gets a headshot "B-Mac is kicking rear!" — When McNamara gets a headshot "I got your back, Mac!" — When McNamara is swarmed "Don't let your fears hold you back from hope, Bob!" — When McNamara is swarmed "Hold on Bob, I'm Oscar Mike, er, JFK!" — When McNamara is swarmed (Oscar Mike is a NATO term for "on the move") "Concentrate all fire on McNamara!" — When McNamara is swarmed "Corral them this way, Bob!" — When McNamara is swarmed "Taking time to enjoy yourself, eh Mac?" — When McNamara makes a crawler "It's the little things, isn't it, Bob?" — When McNamara makes a crawler "You made a crawler, McNamara." — When McNamara makes a crawler "Robert, crawler!" — When McNamara makes a crawler "Sec-Def, you missed some!" — When McNamara makes a crawler "Good job, Bob!" — When McNamara gets the Monkey Bomb "Wind it up, Big Mac!" — When McNamara gets the Monkey Bomb "Let fly the monkey of war!" — When McNamara gets the Monkey Bomb "McNamara's got the monkey! Clear out!" — When McNamara gets the Monkey Bomb "Gonna change your name to Secretary of Primates, buddy!" — When McNamara gets the Monkey Bomb "Those who dare to fail miserably, can achieve greatly." — When Castro gets a headshot "Oh, look. Fidel's being helpful for a change." — When Castro gets a headshot "Surprised you can hit anything with that much beard, Castro." — When Castro gets a headshot "Great, a headshot. Now try shaving." — When Castro gets a headshot "Tolerance implies no lack of commitment to one's own beliefs." — When Castro gets a headshot "Castro is surrounded, everyone point and laugh!" — When Castro is swarmed. "You can do better than that, Castro!" — When Castro is swarmed "You can't stop a handful of zombies? Come on!" — When Castro is swarmed "Those things look like you in 40 years, Castro!" — When Castro is swarmed "Always settling for second, eh, Fidel?" — When Castro is swarmed "We got a crawler on the loose!" — When Castro makes a crawler "And you wonder why you couldn't play ball in the States!" — When Castro makes a crawler "Strike three! You're outta there!" — When Castro makes a crawler. A reference to an earlier quote. "How you won a revolution is beyond me!" — When Castro makes a crawler. A reference to how Castro's quotes often focus around talking about a revolution. "Maybe we don't need Gitmo after all. Your aim is way off!" — When Castro makes a crawler (Gitmo is a shorter way of saying Guantanamo Bay) "Quit smoking stogies and do your job!" — When Castro makes a crawler "Hey, Fido, quit playing with your toys!" — When Castro gets the Monkey Bomb "At least give it a cigar before you blow it up, Castro!" — When Castro gets the Monkey Bomb "Don't put your finger there! That's just disgusting!" — When Castro gets the Monkey Bomb "It's not a toy Fidel, it's a bomb. USE IT!" — When Castro gets the Monkey Bomb "It's not a capitalist Castro, you can set it free." — When Castro gets the Monkey Bomb OtherEdit "This was not in the presidential job description!" — After noticing a crowd of zombies. "Y...You can only get this close if I get your votes!" — After noticing a crowd of zombies. "MOB CONTROL!!!" — After noticing a crowd of zombies. "No pushing! No shoving! Patience is a virtue!" — After noticing a crowd of zombies. "C'mon, I'm good for it!" — When trying to open a barrier without requisite points. Category:Quotes